I'll Love you Forever
by LexipediaSloan
Summary: After the plane crash, Mark and Lexie realize how much they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was standing outside the hospital with Mark in front of me. He had turned around when I called his name.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" He asked me, but instead of answering him, I blurted out the stuff that I had been holding in for years.

"I love you…oh god, my god, that just came f-f-flying out of my face. I-I-I love you and I-I-I just did it again." I laughed nervously and not long after that, I began speaking again. It was as if I couldn't stop. It was like verbal diarrhea.

"I love you. I-I I love you, I do and I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying SO hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it and Jackson is a great guy. He is, he's gorgeous, and he's younger than you and doesn't have any grandkids or a baby with his lesbian BFFs and he's an Avery. And he liked me, you know? He really liked me. But it was never gonna work out because I-I love you. And I'm so in love with you. You're in me. You're-You're like a disease. It's like I'm infected by Mark Sloan. And I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't eat, and I love you. I love you like all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you." I took a deep breath and finally got myself to shut up. I swallowed hard and looked at Mark. He looked back at me like a deer caught in the headlights or like he just saw a ghost.

"Th-Thank you." He replied. I stood there frightened of what he would say next, but in the end he didn't say anything; I was shocked. All I got was a stupid "Thank you." Seriously? Was he purposely trying to make my life MORE embarrassing? Then of course, right when I was about to say something else, that skanky-bitch eye doctor, Julia Canners, walked out of the double doors and called Mark's name out. I turned to look at her and gave her a fake smile; she smiled back.

"Lexie, right?" I tried so hard not to strangle her and nodded. "Of course my name is Lexie, we've only met like BILLIONS of times!" I thought as I watched Julia lean close and kiss Mark right on the lips. I couldn't believe she was doing this RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"Yeah, I'll see you later Mark." I said awkwardly as I began to walk towards my car. Of course Julia had to answer,

"See you later Lexie." In my mind, I was punching her and telling her that I wasn't talking to her, but in reality I stopped, turned around, and just replied,

"Nice to see you again, Julia." I hopped into my car, shut the door, and just sat there feeling so embarrassed. I began second guessing on whether or not I made the right choice in telling him. I shook my head trying to forget that it happened as I began driving home.

The next day, five other doctors and I were headed to Idaho to help with conjoint twins and one of the five doctors included Mark; of course it did. Out of all doctors, why did they choose HIM? I stood by one of the counters of the hospital with my bag on the floor. As I leaned over to pick it up, Mark approached me and asked if I needed any help.

"No. I'm fine." I quickly answered, walking off with my heavy bag. I tried to stand far away from him, but I always seemed to find myself standing CLOSER to him. God! Could this day get ANY worse?

"You're such a selfish bastard!" I heard someone yelling. I turned to look and saw Arizona yelling at Alex. "What did he do this time?" I asked myself as the whole hospital got quiet and watched their quarrel.

"You aren't going because you no longer represent this hospital!"Arizona grabbed the files and bag and rolled off on her wheelie-shoes. I raised an eyebrow as I watched Alex walk off with a slight embarrassment on his face. Wow, maybe on a scale from 1-10, 10 being REALLY embarrassing, my problem wasn't nearly as high as his, but I still was NOT enjoying Mark being everywhere I looked.

As I got onto the plane, I purposely found a seat near the back, hoping that Mark wouldn't sit next to me. Just my luck, he sat on the seat ACROSS the aisle from me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. A few minutes later we were taking off and for those few minutes while we were in the air, I couldn't help but glance over at Mark occasionally. God, he looked so sexy just sitting there. I just wanted to kiss him and let him do dirty things to me. I shook my head and continued to look down the plane and noticed Meredith and Derek talking to each other, and then I saw Cristina and Arizona sitting alone. I let out a sigh as my eyes found themselves staring at Mark again. He turned his head to look at me and in an instant the plane began jolting back and forth. I swallowed hard and turned to look forward. I closed my eyes, but the plane began making weird sounds and the emergency masks popped out from the ceiling of the plane; one of the few things NO ONE pays attention to when the flight attendant is instructing us on how to use them. I quickly grabbed one and put it on my face, but before I knew it the plane began shredding into pieces and I flew out the back of the plane; the last thing I got a look at was the back of Mark's head.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My eyes fluttered open slowly and at first all I saw was blurriness. I knew I shouldn't panic, but the fear inside me just wanted to. I thought I was going blind, but not long from that my eye sight began clearing up. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked up and noticed a huge chunk of the plane sitting on top of me; I closed my eyes for a few seconds, reopened them, and realized it was an airplane wing that was crushing my body. I struggled trying to get out, but the wing was just too heavy. My breathing started to get heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes again and swallowed hard, trying to think of what I should do. Then I remembered there were five other doctors on the plane with me. Oh god! What if they died?! What if I'm gonna die? I looked around and saw a detached seatbelt lying next to me. I reached over as far as I could, grabbed it, and began banging it against the wing with enough energy that my body allowed me. As I did, in a far distance, I started to hear someone screaming repetitively. This gave me a sign that someone was okay. I continued banging the seatbelt louder on the plane hoping someone would find me, but I felt my energy slowly wearing out. Finally, coming close to me were Meredith, Cristina, and Mark. I let out a sigh of relief; I don't think I could have been any happier to see Mark.

"Oh god! Lexie." Meredith cried out as she ran up to me. Mark began trying to push the airplane wing off me.

"C'mon guys, give me some help here." Meredith and Cristina tried to help, but the damn thing didn't move an inch. Mark pushed some of the dirt away from me and sat next to me.

"Mark…" I softly said with a smile; blood running out of my mouth. He cupped my cheek and smiled back,

"Lex, we'll get you out of here. I promise." He got back up and began talking to Cristina.

"You need to pop my shoulder back." She said trying to act tough, like always. Mark placed his hand on her shoulder and right as he was about to pop it back into place, Cristina let out a "wait" and took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay! I'm ready." She nodded, closing her eyes, and let out a loud scream as Mark shoved it back into place.

"Okay. I'm okay." Cristina said with a soft sniffle acting as if nothing had even happened to her arm.

"I gotta find Derek." Meredith said in which Cristina nodded and told her how she and Mark were gonna take care of me.

"Okay, let's try this again." Mark positioned his hands on the wing again and began pushing, letting out a loud groan as the wing began to budge some.

"M-Mark…" I moaned softly as I felt this heavy pressure on me being released. Cristina stood next to him and began pushing with one arm. Mark stepped back, but quickly put his hands back on and pushed again. The wing flipped over and it made a loud THUD sound; the damned thing was no longer crushing me. I started to breathe quickly as if I were under water and were holding my breath for a long time. I tried to sit up, but as I did, I felt a sharp pain around my left hip. My eyes wandered from Mark down to my leg and I noticed a huge gaping wound on my left leg. Then it wandered back up to where the pain was on my hip and there stuck out a sharp looking piece of the plane.

"Shit!" Mark said loudly as he sat next to me, gently pulled me close to him, and held me close.

"You're gonna be okay, Lex." He comforted me. I looked up at him as my head laid on his lap.

"Don't…ever leave me, Mark." I managed to whisper. He nodded and held my hand.

"I love you Lexie." I laughed softly,

"You don't have to say that because I did." I swallowed hard and looked at Cristina.

"I'm gonna go find some stuff. I'll be back." Mark nodded acknowledging her before turning back to look at me.

"I'm not just saying that. I do love you, Lex. We were meant to be." I smiled as I began shivering. Mark held me closer,

"You can't die on me, okay? Cristina will be back with a few things and we'll fix you up, okay?" I took deep breaths and nodded. I looked down at the piece of the plane sticking out of my hip and tried to pull it out, but Mark quickly grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"Don't pull it out. You could lose more blood. Let's wait till Cristina is back. Maybe she'll have something that can help." The way Mark spoke and held me, it just gave me the power to want to live. I couldn't abandon him after all we've been through, there was NO WAY in hell I would give up and give him back to that eye doctor. Mark looked around, lifted me up bridal style, and looked around for some shade.

"Let's move away from here, okay?" I nodded my head as he made his way towards a tree.

"Okay, we'll sit here and wait." I nodded my head again as Mark sat down and I rested in his arms. Cristina came back a few minutes later with some clothes and a water bottle.

"Okay, this is all I could find." Mark set me down gently and looked through the stuff.

"This will have to do." He nodded as he grabbed a few shirts.

"This will hurt a lot Lex, but bear with me okay? You can grab onto me if you want." I nodded and watched as Cristina pulled out a safety pin from beneath the clothes. Mark grabbed it, took a deep breath, and stabbed my leg trying to close the wound up. I screamed loudly in pain as he finished up and they both wrapped it up tightly with a shirt.

"Shit!" I took deep breaths. Mark then quickly removed the plane piece from my hip, placed clothes on top of it, and added pressure to it. Cristina tied a shirt around my hip and tightened it.

"I can't imagine what that plane did to your organs though." Cristina mentioned as she suggested we find the others.

"Lexie Grey, you are one tough woman." Mark told me before picking me up and kissing my forehead. God, all the thoughts I had while on the plane, began flowing back in. Now I REALLY wanted Mark, more than ever. We began following Cristina and ran into Derek and Meredith.

"How's Lexie?" Derek asked, which by the way, his left arm was damaged VERY badly because it was jammed into an airplane door.

"She's fine, she's right here." Mark answered, sitting next to Derek with me in his arms.

"Thank god." I looked around and sawArizonasitting against the other half of the airplane wing with her jacket covering herself. I couldn't quite tell what was wrong with her, because all I saw was the back of her head and part of her leg.

"Is Dr. Robbins okay?" I asked, she turned her head and laughed a bit hysterically.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! My bone was out of place so I had to pop it back and now I'm in terrible pain. So yes, I'm 100 percent A-okay!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh…" I softly said. I was just curious if she was alive or not. She didn't have to be so rude. Besides, if anyone got to complain, it should be me. I was trapped UNDER at least 90,000 pounds of airplane. But whatever, I was just glad I didn't die. I sighed heavily as Cristina found some matches and began making a fire.

"Could you help us Mark?" Cristina asked. I looked up at Mark and noticed him dozing off. I gently shook his hand,

"Mark?"

"Look! We're all tired, so you don't get the rights to doze off. Lexie is fine and you're fine!" Cristina lectured him. I slowly positioned myself so I was leaning against a huge rock before looking at Cristina.

"If there's one thing I've learned with all the bombs, shootings, and friends jumping in front of buses, is that I'm NOT interested in dying!" Cristina began yelling.

"I don't think he's sleeping, Cristina." She grabbed Mark's shoulder to try and shake him, but his body looked dead. I gasped in shock. Cristina ripped his shirt open and swallowed hard.

"Crap, it's a cardiac tamponade." Derek got up, walked up to her and hovered over her shoulder,

"You sure?" Cristina shook her head,

"I'm 75 percent sure."

"You gotta be more sure than that." I told her about ready to cry.

"Mark, you can't die on me. Please!" I begged him.

"Get me an ultrasound if you want me to be 100 percent accurate."

"We need to drain his pericardial sac and relieve the pressure or his heart will stop."

"With what? We don't even have an 18 gauge spinal needle." Derek said as Meredith looked at them both worried. Cristina let out a sigh as they placed an oxygen mask over Mark.

"Here, use this." Derek took the top off an anti-bacterial spray and handed it to Cristina.

"Perfect, this will have to do." I watched closely as Meredith grabbed a pocket knife and slowly cut into Mark's chest. He let out a loud groan as they continued to work. I slowly shifted myself to get closer to Mark and grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay with me, Mark." I whispered as Derek reminded Meredith not to puncture his heart.

"I know! I know!" She replied before pushing the end of the anti-bacterial spray top into his chest.

"Deeper. Go deeper." Cristina said and as Meredith did, blood shot out, and Mark groaned in pain again. I squeezed his hand tightly while Cristina and Meredith placed a bag over the blood to catch it all. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Stay with me, Mark." I said again as I leaned close, ignoring the pain in my leg and hip and kissed his cheek.

"We'll all be okay." Derek said as Cristina went back to making a fire.

It had gotten darker and Cristina had proposed for us to all stay awake, butArizonaand Derek were already fast asleep.

"How's your leg?" Mark asked,

"It's fine." He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky to still be alive?" I asked,

"Don't ask, just be glad you are. I know I'm glad you're alive." He kissed my head.

"I should have told you sooner, Lex." I looked up at him confused,

"Told me what?"

"That I loved you." I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder again.

"No, you were with Julia." I mentioned, with a soft eye roll when mentioning the name Julia. I had completely forgotten about Julia until I brought up her stupid name. It felt like it was just Mark and me alone, with no one around to bother us or to ruin our relationship.

"You're still with Julia." I softly sighed remembering that they hadn't officially broken up. Mark sat there silently; this made me feel like I did the other day when I had expressed my feelings towards him.

"Let's not think about her right now, okay? Let's just think about us staying alive and how we have each other right now." I nodded and closed my eyes.

At night, things got really spooky. Bugs flew around us, animals came out searching for dead corpses they could chow down on, it got really REALLY dark when there was no fire, and it got cold.

"Stay with me, Mark." I said again, hoping this time he heard me.

"I'm right here, Lex. I won't leave you." He pushed my shoulder to make me closer to him. I let out a smile,

"I hope someone finds us soon."

"Yeah. I really don't want to be animal meat." I laughed softly,

"Who knows, maybe we don't even taste good." Mark joked. He always knew how to lighten up the mood when everyone was feeling scared or worried or even sad; Even if most of the times his jokes were sexual, people always seemed to laugh. At least to me, he always knew how to brighten up my day.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I had officially lost track of time. Apparently, it had only been four days since we were all stranded in the woods, but to me, it felt like months. I opened my eyes slowly as I heard the sound of the helicopter's choppers fly around us. The lights were shining so brightly, that I could barely see anything; I felt like I was dead and about to cross over. I watched as a few people got off the helicopter and grabbed Cristina and Meredith first. In that moment, I turned my head and looked over at Mark. I wanted to speak, but the sounds of the choppers were so loud; that and no words wanted to come out. Next they grabbed Arizona and Derek; Mark and I were last. When one guy tried to carry me up alone, I reached my arm out trying not to let go of Mark's hand, but the paramedics didn't care. They just wanted to save us and get us to a hospital as soon as possible.

While on the helicopter, I looked over at Mark, who laid on a gurney next to me. I slowly reached my arm out to hold his hand, but pain started to shoot down my hip; I let out a loud scream. The paramedics began injecting me with morphine so I wouldn't feel the pain and before I knew it, I was knocked out cold.

When we arrived at the hospital at Idaho, all I could hear were ringing sounds and muffled voices. I had no idea what was going on. I looked around as I laid in the bed and didn't see any of the other doctors. Oh god! Mark! He was all I could think about. Then I started to worry about Arizona, Cristina, Derek, and Meredith. I swallowed hard as a few doctors walked into my room and began examining me. They spoke about me, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. One of them looked into my eyes with a light, in which my instant reaction was to shut my eyes. I already had the helicopter's lights shining brightly in my eyes and I for sure DIDN'T need more of them blinding me. Then it got quiet again. For a while, I had no idea the other doctors had had family members or loved ones visiting until Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber entered my room. Of course they would be here, I didn't have any loved ones or family members who WEREN'T on the plane crash. They began speaking to me and I think they were asking questions, but my ears were still ringing as if I had just gone to a concert and stood directly next to the speakers. Dr. Bailey pulled up my chart and looked at it. Based on her face, something on my chart was very surprising. At that moment, I opened my mouth and softly said,

"D-Dr. Bailey…" She looked over at me, put the chart down, and held my hand.

"You're okay." My hearing slowly started to come back as I shut my eyes tightly and felt tears running down my cheeks. Dr. Bailey leaned close and hugged me gently. This was DEFINITELY a moment I never thought I'd see in Dr. Bailey.

"You're gonna be okay." She said again as she pulled up a chair and sat down. Dr. Webber stood next to her. I let out a soft smile and whispered,

"Mark…" Dr. Bailey looked up at Dr. Webber and she motioned with her eyes for him to check on Mark; he nodded and left the room.

"You know? You're lucky you survived." Dr. Bailey began getting emotional on me.

"I read your charts and based on it, you only had wounds on your leg and hip, your lungs were bruised a bit and a few cuts here and there. But nothing too major." I smiled softly and completely forgot I had been trapped under a plane. Dr. Bailey was right, I was lucky I got out fine. I was lucky Mark and Cristina got that plane off me before it was too late. I was just so damn lucky.

"But your doctor friends, I'm not so sure about." I looked at her in fear,

"Are you gonna check up on them?" I suddenly asked,

"I will, but I'm gonna wait till Dr. Webber gets back. I don't wanna leave you here alone." I nodded and slowly sat up. I let out a moan in pain as I grabbed my left hip. Dr. Bailey lifted up my hospital gown to take a look and the crappy stitches done had ripped somehow.

"What kind of hospital is this? I swear, you have a few doctors get into a plane crash and they have the NERVE of stitching up a patient like this!" She shook her head angrily as she reached over to grab the hospital nurse-bell and repetitively pushed it. A nurse quickly ran in.

"Yes?" Dr. Bailey glared at her,

"Who's in charged of stitching her up?" The nurse started to answer, but as Dr. Bailey continued to glare, the nurse started to get scared.

"It-It was Dr. Anderson." She stuttered nervously.

"Go get them!" The nurse nodded as she ran out to find him.

"God. This man or woman better be dying in order for them to suture you up like crap." I smiled softly because I had never seen Dr. Bailey so caring before. In a way, I guess it was because she knew I had no one else to watch after me. Meredith was in her own room and Mark was too. I just really hoped they were both okay.

A few minutes later, Dr. Anderson walked into the room.

"You rang?" He said in the most monotone voice ever.

"Yeah! How do you explain this?" Dr. Bailey scolded him as she lifted my gown again and showed him the crappy stitching he had done.

"I apologize. I had an intern do it and…" But before Dr. Anderson could finish his explanation, Dr. Bailey cut him off.

"You let an idiot intern touch one of MY doctors?! And on top of that you let an IDIOT intern touch someone who was in a SERIOUS plane crash?! Uh uh! Get me some morphine and a suture kit. I'll do this myself."

"That's really unnecessary. I'd be happy to fix this up." Dr. Anderson spoke before grabbing the suture kid. Dr. Bailey snatched it out of his hands,

"I am NOT trusting you a second time. Perhaps instead of talking like Ben Stein, maybe you should grown some emotions and learn to TEACH your interns." Dr. Bailey snapped some rubber gloves on and began working on me. I looked over at Dr. Anderson who just stood there speechless. I guess he had never encountered a person like Dr. Bailey before and I gotta admit, even though she's scary, sometimes her scariness can come in handy.

A few hours later, the doctors had decided to sedate us all so we could fly back toSeattle. I still hadn't seen Mark and I was starting to worry. Dr. Webber had told me he was on and off again and that doctors had to resuscitate him multiple times, but something about that told me he was holding on. As the doctors sedated me, my eyes slowly began closing and not long after I was dreaming.

When I awoken, I was in a familiar patient room at Seattle Grace. I turned my head to look at the window and saw Alex and Jackson staring at me. Just PERFECT! My two exes staring at me. I wonder what they're thinking. I saw Alex's lips move in which Jackson responded with something. God, sometimes I wished they would speak loud enough for the whole hospital to hear, just so I would know what they were saying. In all honesty, I wasn't really sure of why I cared that much of what they had to say. I closed my eyes in hopes they would leave, but when I opened them again, they were still standing there. I wish they would decide to come into my room to visit, but instead they just stood there as if they were window shopping. Not long after, miss perky-butt came trotting into my room.

"Hey Lexie." She softly said as she sat down on a chair. My eyes looked away from Alex and Jackson and found its way to April.

"Hey…" I softly said while licking my lips.

"You thirsty? Do you need anything?" I shook my head slightly,

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you all made it out alive." She spoke as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Yeah, we were all lucky." I replied in which April nodded in agreement,

"Actually, there is something I need." April looked at me ready to take my commands.

"Anything. What is it?"

"H-How's Mark?" I softly asked.

"Last I checked, he was doing fine." I closed my eyes and smiled,

"C-Could you check again? D-Did he ask for me?" April got up off the chair,

"He's been mumbling your name, but I-I'm gonna check for you again, okay?" I nodded as she quickly left the room and FINALLY Alex got the balls to enter my room.

"Hey Lex. How you holding up?" He says slowly finding his way to the chair that April was once sitting in.

"I'm holding on." I respond.

"What happened to you, it really sucks. But if it makes you feel better, a few interns are already calling you The Metal Beast." I glared at him. How in God's name was THAT supposed to make me feel better?

"Um…thanks?" I shrugged unsure of what to say to him,

"You know I was supposed to go to Hopkins, right?" He suddenly said as if rubbing in my face that he was going to this GREAT school while I was stuck UNDER A PLANE!

"No…" I roll my eyes a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, but after I heard about this, I don't know...I just couldn't go." I scoff lightly,

"Have you heard anything about Dr. Robbins, Derek, Cristina, and Meredith?" I changed the subject on him. Alex swallowed hard,

"Yeah, Meredith seemed to only have a small wound on her leg. Cristina has gone cuckoo, Derek is fine minus his arm and Arizona, well she has an infection in her left leg." I adverted my eyes to look at my left leg and saw the bandages wrapped around the wound.

"Could you…" I began to say. Alex sat up and looked at me,

"Could you get me a wheelchair so I can go to Mark's room? I'm really getting impatient and April isn't back yet." Alex nodded, left the room, and grabbed a wheelchair. I slowly sat up and tried to get out of bed.

"Are you sure you're ready to get up?" I shrugged,

"I don't care, I wanna see Mark." I looked at the window and noticed Jackson giving his "What the hell?" face. Alex helped me onto the wheelchair after unhooking all the wires that were attached to me.

"W-What are you guys doing?" Jackson FINALLY entered the room.

"It's about time you came in." I teased him.

"I'm serious. One of your stitches could come undone or I don't know…" I interrupted him,

"Look, I don't care, okay? I need to see Mark. I'm gonna see him no matter how much pain I'm in. Now roll me to his room." Alex shared a look with Jackson before he pushed me out of the room.

"You know, the new Lexie is a little mean."Jackson whispered to Alex.

"If I'm not mean, I wouldn't be out here on my way to see Mark." I replied without turning my head. Alex stopped pushing the wheelchair as he parked it by his door.

"Why did you stop? I can't walk that far with my leg and hip in pain." Alex slowly pushed me closer to him. Mark looked at me and smiled,

"Lex…" He softly said, I stood up on my right foot and leaned close to him.

"Oh god, Mark." I closed my eyes trying not to cry.

"I'm okay, Lex. I promise. But are you?" He looked at the bandages wrapped around my leg and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm okay." I told him because honestly, when I was around him all I could think about was him. I gently got into bed with him and slowly began stroking his hair. God, this felt so right. I didn't care about the pain, about the incident, about who was watching and talking about me, all of that didn't matter when I was around Mark. I loved him so much and I was so happy he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A few days later, everything went back to normal; well almost normal. Arizona's leg had been amputated due to the HORRIBLE infection she got while being trapped out in the woods for so long, Derek's arm was still in an arm brace and it was questionable whether or not he would be able to operate again, Cristina had left to do her fellowship in Minnesota, Alex had decided to go to Hopkins after all, and despite April failing her boards exams, she was still perky and all up in your face. Oh, Mark and me? Well, we healed just fine, but after we were all discharged from the hospital, Mark and I haven't spoken since.

It was my first day back at work since the horrible accident.

"Lexie, you're back?" April asked a bit surprised as she stood next to me by the nurse's station.

"Yeah, I mean I still work here. This is STILL my job." I replied, grabbing a chart that the nurse was holding out for me.

"I'm just glad to see you're okay." April nodded before focusing on her chart. I gave her a weird look before opening my patient's chart and gazing through it. I took a deep breath and realized that today was the day I had to get back into action. I had to show these new interns how BADASS I am. I closed the chart and headed to the intern's locker room.

"Dr. Brooks and Dr. Ross, you're on my service today." I waited for the following interns to approach me before I decided to turn and walk out. Two interns quickly grabbed their stethoscopes, slammed their lockers shut, and approached me.

"Let's go." I told them as I headed out the door with them following.

Later on that day, while on my way to check on a patient, I spotted Mark headed in the same direction.

"Crap." I thought to myself as I nervously looked around before fast-walking towards my patient's room.

"Lex!" I heard him call my name out. I wasn't quite ready to face him yet. I approached my patient's room, but of course, with my luck, Mark had ran and caught up to me.

"Lex, did you hear me? I was calling your name." I let out a soft sigh,

"I-I did, but I'm um…I'm busy." I held up the patient's chart to show him I had to check up on him.

"I know, but we need to talk."

"Sorry, but I'm really busy today." I lied.

"It won't take long, please?" Mark begged. I hated when he begged, some reason when he did this, it was like I COULDN'T ever say no.

"Fine!" I groaned,

"But can I just talk to this patient first?" Mark nodded and let me enter the room. I turned my head slightly and glanced at Mark who was still watching me. I shuddered lightly before turning to look at my patient.

"Mr. White, how are you feeling?" I asked the older gentleman lying on the bed.

"I'm feeling fine. Is that your boyfriend?" He asked with a small smile as he looked over at Mark. I laughed softly,

"Are you feeling any chest pains or pain anywhere?" Mr. White shook his head and wouldn't keep his eyes off Mark.

"He's good looking; I wouldn't let him go if I were you." I blushed a bit, took my stethoscope out and listened to his heart.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. I'll check up on you later." I smiled at him.

"Seriously, life is short, have fun, fall in love, do everything you've ever planned of doing before it's too late." Mr. White said as I left the room. He was right, life WAS too short. I mean, all six of us doctors who were on the plane crash could have died that day, but some reason death decided to spare our lives.

"You can talk now?" Mark asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Yes, I have time." I replied, but right as we were about to talk, one of my interns came running for me.

"Dr. Grey, its Mrs. Andrews." I looked at Dr. Brooks before looking at Mark.

"Okay, talk to me." I tell her as I quickly walk off with her to the patient's room; leaving Mark behind.

"I was just checking up on her and she seemed stable and suddenly she had a seizure." I looked at her as I stopped by the room, but Dr. Brooks kept walking.

"She's in OR 2." She tells me in which I slightly glare at her and follow.

"Did you page an attending?" I ask her as we run to the OR.

"Yes, ." I nodded as I quickly scrubbed in and walked in; Dr. Brooks stayed behind and just stood there.

"Dr. Grey, how nice of you to join us." Dr. Henderson said as he slightly looked at me.

"Her aneurysm burst." He informed me. I swallowed hard as he turned to look at the brain,

"Can you explain to me why you didn't get Mrs. Andrews into an OR as quick as possible when you knew she had such an aneurysm?" He glanced at me before looking back at the brain.

"I-" I began talking, but nothing wanted to come out.

"Well, Dr. Grey?" He said a bit annoyed,

"S-she told me she wanted to wait for her husband." The words finally came out.

"And that's an excuse?" I shook my head,

"N-No sir, but she wouldn't go into surgery without seeing him. I tried and tried to get her to do the surgery, but eventually she just ignored me all together." He glanced at me once more,

"Alright and is her husband here?" I shook my head,

"No, uh…it turns out her husband is actually her ex husband who doesn't even talk to her anymore." Dr. Henderson clicked his tongue,

"That's a shame. She risked her own life in hopes she would reunite with her ex-love." Dr. Henderson continued to work.

"It sucks to love someone who doesn't love you back." I softly said,

"What was that Dr. Grey?" Dr. Henderson asked me.

"Nothing. Can I be excused?" I asked in which Dr. Henderson nodded. I quickly ripped off my face mask and headed out the door.

"Is she okay Dr. Grey?" Dr. Brooks asked who I had completely forgotten was there.

"Her aneurysm burst. I guess you never encouraged her ex to come in, did you?" Dr. Brooks shook her head,

"He just told me he hasn't spoken to her in years." I shook my head,

"It's such a shame that people who have been through so much together just drop it all and act like it never happened." Dr. Brooks added. I looked at her slightly,

"Excuse me." I excused myself and quickly ran out to the hallway. I kept walking and didn't care who called my name or tried to stop me; I was on a mission!

"Dr. Grey, is there a reason we're running through the halls?" I stopped as I noticed it was the chief.

"No, I'm uh…" I shook my head trying to come up with a reason, but nothing came to mind.

"Then slow down."

"Yes sir." I told him as I began walking quickly.

"Lexie." I heard my voice being called, but when I saw that it wasJackson, I continued to walk.

"Sorry! I don't have time to talk." I tell him as I finally spotted HIM.

"Mark!" I yelled out. Mark stopped talking to whoever he was talking to and turned to look at me. I ran up to him without thinking of what I would say. When I got close to him, instead of words coming out of my mouth, I pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. We stood there for a few minutes just kissing before we pulled away.

"What was that?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and thought about Mrs. Andrews and her ex and how I didn't wanna end up like them. Acting like their whole relationship had never happened.

"I just don't wanna lose you again." I explained it to him. He gave me a small smirk.

"The plane crash was our second chance; it was fate telling us that we WERE meant to be." I took a deep breath before remembering the scene where I had confessed my love to Mark and he just stood there.

"Oh crap." I whispered,

"I-I…I'm…" I closed my eyes feeling embarrassed.

"You're still with Julia." I softly say before slowly backing up.

"Lex." Mark said my name; which brought chills down my body.

"I have to go." I turned around and began to walk off, but Mark quickly grabbed my hand and said,

"I broke up with Julia." I turned to look at him with happiness in my eyes.

"Really?" He nodded,

"After we arrived inIdaho, I broke up with her." My eyes widened,

"That sounds so cruel." I told him.

"How? It's not like she was dumping me." I guess he was right.

"W-What did you say?" Mark moved some hair away from my face.

"I told her that I loved you and only you." I smiled softly as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I really do love you, Lex." I nodded and tried not to cry.

"I love you too." He leaned closed and kissed me. I smiled as we continued to kiss. I never wanted to let Mark go. Everything was so perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day, I had gotten to work with this huge smile on my face. I knew it wasn't anything like being engaged, or married, but Mark and I getting back together was probably the best thing that has happened to me since the crash.

"Why so happy?" I heard while standing at the nurse's station. I turned around and saw Alex.

"Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you left." Alex shrugged,

"Just didn't feel like going. That's all." He lied. I gave him a look before Cristina walked up behind me and said,

"He chickened out." I turned to look at her and laughed,

"I was thinking the same thing." Alex let out a scoff,

"Whatever. I got a patient to check on." After he left, Cristina let out a small chuckle.

"Oh man, I love annoying him." I tell Cristina. She looked at me a bit,

"Yeah." She answered without any emotions while writing on her chart. I grabbed my chart and headed to work.

"Dude, she survived that." I heard a few interns talking while on my to a patient's room.

"I know, but I still can't believe it."

"She's really lucky. I think she should play the lotto or something." They all shared a look and nodded.

"Not only that, but she's with one of the hottest doctors here." One of the female interns added,

"Wait, which one is she with?"

"How do you not know?" I stopped in my tracks to listen, but before I could hear more, I ran into Mark.

"Dr. Grey." Mark said with a bit flirtatious voice. I looked at him and smiled,

"How nice to see you." He leaned close and kissed me. At that moment the interns stopped to look in which one of them said,

"Him." And pointed at Mark.

"Where are you headed, beautiful?" I giggled softly and held up my chart,

"Gotta check on a patient. Prep him for surgery."

"Hm. Sounds like tons of fun." He teased me.

"It is, but hey, are you busy tonight?" Mark shook his head,

"Nope, anything you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna cook for you at your place. How does that sound?" I said as he gave a smirk,

"Sounds PERFECT." He leaned close and kissed me again.

"Oops, looks like the interns are jealous of our AMAZING relationship." Mark teased as his eyes caught the interns staring.

"I better get going or Dr. Bailey will scold me." I tell Mark as I head off, but before I barely move, Mark grabs my arm and kisses me again.

"Mhm, but I don't want you to go. I'm enjoying this. Plus, I want to see the interns get scolded." I smirked,

"But then I'll get scolded too. And I don't think you'd like to see that." He pouts softly,

"Ah, you're right. Go." I walk away from him and can feel his eyes watching me. I walked into the patient's room and smiled,

"Hello Mr. Woods." He grinned at me,

"I see you're back. Tell me are all the female doctors as hot as you?" He flirted in which I laughed.

"We've got to get you prepped for surgery." Mr. Woods nodded,

"I know, because I have a stupid hernia. But you'll be there, right?" I nodded,

"Good, that's reassuring." I smiled softly as I began prepping him.

"Tell me Dr. Grey, you don't have a boyfriend do you?" I felt flattered that he was flirting with me, but at the same time a little freaked out cause he was so old.

"Alright, we'll take you into an OR in a few minutes." I tell him as I turn around to walk out.

"You have a very nice butt." He flirts again. I turn around, laughed, and head out the room.

"I saw that Dr. Grey." I jumped a bit startled as I noticed Mark standing there. Oh great and now he was stalking me.

"M-Mark…Erm I mean Dr. Sloan." I clear my throat.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by." I squint my eyes at him,

"Sure you were. You stalker." I tease him. He closed his eyes and laughed,

"How funny. Coincidentally my patient's room is right next to yours." I nodded,

"Oh sure." I said a bit sarcastically. He gasped playfully,

"You don't believe me?" I roll my eyes,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta tell Dr. Bailey so we can operate on this man."

"You mean mister flirts-a lot?" I laugh,

"Are you jealous?" Mark let out a playful scoff,

"No." I laughed again,

"I'll see you tonight. By the way, you're the flirting KING." I tease him before walking off.

After work, I had met up with Mark by the door.

"Hey, I heard you rocked the surgery." I smiled widely and nodded,

"Yeah, but removing a hernia is no big deal." He leans over to kiss me,

"Ready for the best dinner ever?" I ask him as we head out the door, but before Mark could answer someone called his name out.

"Mark! Thank god you're still here." We both turned around and saw Callie running towards us carrying a baby bag and Sofia.

"Hey Callie." He said before looking at Sofia.

"Oh god, was I suppose to watch her today?"

"You aren't bu-…" Callie looked at me and felt bad,

"I'm so is still a little…" She gave an "eh" face as she handed Sofia to him.

"I can't handle my crippled wife and baby." Mark took Sofia and then the bag.

"It's okay." I butt in, in which Mark and Callie looked over to me.

"I'll just see you tomorrow." I say a little bummed out.

"No." Mark suddenly says,

"Callie, please, can you just take her?" Mark begs her,

"I'm sorry Mark. I've tried. But with Arizona acting the way she is, all our fighting is making Sofia upset." Mark lets out a groan.

"I'm sorry, Lex." I shake my head,

"It's whatever. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." I shrug and head out the door.

"Lex!" I hear my name being called out, but I didn't turn around. I stood by the doors for a few seconds before heading to my car. I wasn't sure of why I was so upset, I knew Mark had a child. It wasn't that I hated Sofia or Callie. I guess I just felt like everything ALWAYS came first to Mark, BESIDES me. I know it seems a little selfish, but for once, I wanted to feel special. I just wanted one night, where I could just spend time with Mark and not have anything get in the way.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Arizona, Derek, Cristina, Mark, Meredith, and I had been going to court a lot since the accident happened. Because of the crash, the hospital decided to sue the plane company for creating such a horrible plane. In the end, well let's just say, things were going to be a LOT different for all six of us.

"Holy crap." Meredith said as her, Derek, and I stood in the elevator.

"I know." I say without turning to look at her nor Derek.

"What are we gonna do?" Meredith asks,

"Buy a new house?" Derek suggests which finally gets Meredith and me to turn our heads to look at him.

"It was just a suggestion." Meredith and I share a look before laughing.

"And what about the house you just built us?"

"We can still live there, but we can have an EXTRA house. Maybe buy a house somewhere romantic, like Hawaii."

"I swear Mer, if you don't take that offer, I will." I tell her, in which she replied,

"You have your own money. Not to mention with Mark, tell him to buy that for you." Oh right, Mark. I had sort of forgotten about him. After the other night when he had to take care of Sofia, I guess I never really found time to talk to him. The elevator doors open and we all go our separate ways.

"What am I supposed to do with 15 million dollars?" I overhear Arizona talking to Callie. I smiled when I noticed Arizona, I was glad she was back at work. After her leg had been amputated, she had been avoiding work. In fact, she didn't even want anyone to know she was getting fitted for a prosthetic leg.

"We could…" Callie began, but couldn't finish the sentence because she wasn't sure what they could do.

"Oh, I know! We could help the tiny humans."Arizona chimed in with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I suppose we could." Callie tapped on the nurse's station counter as she thought.

"Oh! Mark!" Callie suddenly called out his name. I stood there a little curious about what Callie was gonna say.

"Yes?" Mark asked while heading over towards them.

"Are you planning on doing anything with your money?" Callie asked,

"I don't know. I'll probably take Lexie somewhere nice. I mean, she deserves it after all we've been through." I stood there a bit in shock, but also a bit in flattery. I didn't really expect for him to mention my name.

"Speaking of Lexie, I need to talk to her." Callie sighed loudly,

"I don't even know why I'm worrying so much on what to use the money on."Arizona shrugged,

"It's just nice to know we have it. You know, just in case something happens we'll have the money!"Arizona grins.

"There's Lexie…" Mark spots me, but before I can escape, he calls me over.

"Hey Lex! Come here." I take a deep breath and walk over.

"We were just talking about you." Callie says as she looks at me.

"Oh, really?" I say a bit worried acting as if they knew I was eavesdropping.

"Yeah, I was just asking Mark what he wanted to do with…" Callie began, but Mark gave her the "end it" sign with his hand crossing his neck and Callie stopped talking.

"Wait, what?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"Oh, never mind. 15 million is a lot of money, isn't it?" Callie suddenly asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's so much."

"What do you plan on doing with yours?" I shrug.

"I'm not gonna spend it all. I mean that would be almost impossible, especially if you only spend it on small things."Arizona, Callie, and Mark looked at me weirdly as I cleared my throat.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna have Mark buy me a house in Hawaii." I grin before slowly backing up.

"What?!" Mark looked at me before grabbing my arm,

"I'M buying you a what now? In where?" I laugh,

"Oh nothing, I'll see you later." I try to escape Mark's grasp, but he held on tightly.

"Lex…" He softly says,

"Nothing, it was a joke." Callie chuckled a bit,

"I think that's a great idea." She kinda nudges Mark.

"W-What?!" Mark says in a confused tone.

"Oh c'mon Mark. You were just telling us how you wanted to take Lexie out."

"I know, but I don't wanna buy a house on a state I barely visit." I sigh,

"It was a JOKE!" I emphasize on the word "joke" so he understands. I remove my arm from Mark's grasp.

"Besides, I have enough money to go to Hawaii on my own." I let out a scoff.

"Lex, you know that's not what I meant." Mark replies.

"I honestly don't care if you spend some money on me or not. It's too much money, it's so overwhelming. I honestly just wish we never got this much money." I sigh again before realizing that Arizona, Callie, and Mark were now looking at me weirdly again.

"And that's my cue to go." I awkwardly say as I quickly walk off before Mark can grab my arm again.

During lunch, I was sitting in the cafeteria with Alex, Cristina, and Meredith.

"I think I'll donate mine to charity." Cristina jokes while we discussed about the money. We all look at her in which Cristina lets out a loud laugh.

"Yeah right." Meredith laugh-talks.

"Are we seriously all still talking about this?" I ask before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, mo' money, mo' problems." Cristina adds. Meredith and I nod in agreement.

"I hate you guys. I should have been on that plane." Alex says a bit bitterly before getting up and leaving.

"Seriously, who WISHES they were in a plane crash?" I ask a bit confused.

"He was definitely dropped as a baby." Cristina says. Meredith and I share a look before laughing.

"That explains so many things." Meredith says.

"I don't understand Mark at all." I randomly say while taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"What now?" Cristina asked a bit annoyed.

"He says he loves me, but the moment I jokingly say I want a house he acts as if we're moving TOO fast." I scoff. Meredith looks at me without saying anything.

"I mean, I don't want a house with him, but it would be nice to at least KNOW he's serious." I swallow hard and suddenly feel awkward.

"I-I-It's whatever. I told them I wish we never got the money." I quickly add before stuffing my face so I wouldn't say anymore.

Cristina looks at me,

"I agree with you." She says with a serious face.

"All these idiots looking at us as if we're gonna share our money. People sucking up to us hoping we'll help them out. They're nothing but desperate little fishies." I say in which Meredith looks at me a bit shocked.

"Oh god! I sound so selfish, don't I?" Cristina lets out a dark chuckle,

"You sound like Evil Spawn. But I like it." I glare at Cristina. Was she serious? That wasn't a compliment at all. Being compared to Alex was an INSULT!

"Oh god!" I put my head down on the table,

"I don't wanna sound like Alex, but at the same time, I really don't like blood-sucking desperate fish." Meredith laughs,

"Oh Lexie, what are we gonna do with you?"

"Why do you even care if they ask for money? You don't even want it, just give it to them and that's that." Cristina chimes in. I perk my head up and look at her.

"I don't know, it just seems unprofessional. Not to mention it's not like ten dollars, it's fifteen MILLION! Do you know how long that would take to give away?" Cristina shrugs,

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is I have a really cool heart surgery." Cristina sits back in her chair and waves a french fry in the air.

"Thank god!" I groan loudly. Meredith and Cristina look at me funny,

"The subject changed…" I say softly, but get up feeling embarrassed, and walk off. I head into an on-call room and lay down on the bottom bunk. I look up at the bottom of the top bunk and start thinking about things; about how life changed SO quickly for not only me, but for everyone around me. Right as I closed my eyes I hear a voice.

"Lex." I instantly knew it was Mark. I continued to keep my eyes closed hoping he would just leave, but instead he sat at the edge of the bed.

"You asleep?" He asks. I let out a sigh and slowly open my eyes.

"What?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"Sorry…" He softly says while looking at the wall.

"Sorry." I apologize too,

"What's up?" I say, trying to act casual.

"Can we talk about earlier today?" I slightly sit up and look at him,

"Uh…" I reply. Mark turns to look at me,

"The house thing." I nod my head a little,

"It's not that I don't wanna buy you a house, Lex. I just, I don't know. The way you said it, it was…it just kind of threw me off." I roll my eyes a bit,

"You know what? Just forget I even mentioned that." I lay back down.

"No, I wanna talk about this. I wanna know where we stand in our relationship." I place my hands behind my head and think.

"I don't know Mark. It seems you're always on my back about getting back together, but the moment I make even the SLIGHTEST joke about a house, you get freaked out as if we're going too fast." Mark takes a deep breath,

"It's not that, I'm all for buying you a house and living with you. I guess I'm mostly worried that you'll move in and then just…leave me again." I let those words sink in before I sit up and take Mark's hand.

"I told you that I loved you. I meant that. I'm all in as long as you are too." Mark turns to look at me before moving some hair away from my face.

"You know I am, Lex. I've always been one-hundred percent in." I laugh because he hasn't, but I shake it off.

"Look, I don't care about the house in Hawaii or whatever else. I really don't wanna talk about the money we got. I honestly DO wish we never got that money. It really IS overwhelming. It's making me CRAZY!" Mark smiles a bit and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Then we won't talk about the money." He said as he lays me back and hovers over me.

"We'll just enjoy life and act as if that money never showed up at our front door." I wrap my arms around his neck before we start kissing again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Yes! Oh god! Yes, Yes, Yes!" Before I go any further, let me back up a bit and explain to you what's going on.

A few months ago, Mark had decided it was time to re-ask me to move in with him. At first he was a little hesitant because he was afraid I would overreact to something and move out; but boy was he wrong. I always hated when he assumed things about me.

"We can go over to your place after work and grab your things." Mark suggests as we stand in the hallway of the hospital. He looks at me waiting for a response before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well?" He asks.

"I guess so." He tilts his head confused,

"You don't want me to help?"

"I do, I just…" I shrug a bit not sure of where I was going.

"Are you embarrassed?" I give him a confused look.

"E-embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed?" I say a bit quickly.

"I don't know maybe you're afraid I'll be a pervert and just rummage through your sexy lingerie." He gives a smirk in which I lightly punch his arm.

"I wasn't thinking that, but now I am." I tease him.

"Then what is it?"

"I guess I'm just nervous about moving back in?" I say in a questioning voice before shrugging. Mark took another sip of his coffee.

"Well just take a deep breath." He says before getting paged. He looks at his pager and sighs,

"Crap, I'll see you after work?" He asks in which I nod.

"Okay, I love you." He quickly kisses me before walking off.

"I love you too…" I whisper and head to work as well.

"Hey Lexie." I hear April's voice as I see her and Jackson walking towards me.

"How are you?" She asks me before leaning against the counter.

"I'm okay, just a little nervous. How are you?"Jackson looks at me a bit worried,

"Nervous? Why nervous?" He asks in which April and I turn to look at him.

"Mark asked me to move in with him again." April gave a huge smile,

"Hey! That's great news, right?"

"Yeah, it is. But why am I so nervous?"

"Maybe it's because you guys have been apart for so long and now you're like…RE-falling in love. You know?"Jackson rolled his eyes,

"Are you serious?" April glared at him,

"What? I think it's romantic."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm scared we'll fall into the same path that broke us apart."

"You guys learned from your mistakes. Not only that, but you guys almost died, but didn't. That's God's way of giving you a second chance. You two were meant to be." I listen to April talk and as I absorbed her words, I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Listen to me, Lexie. I work with Mark, he may be the type to flirt and make awkward sexual comments at people, but from what I've gathered, he seems to really love you."Jackson butts in again. April gives him a smile and nods,

"There you go. Now stop being so nervous and move in with the guy. Be happy!" April gives a huge grin before walking off. God, I hated her sometimes; her and her perky voice and her perky smile.

"I still can't believe you…" I pointed at Jackson,

"And April…" I point back at April.

"Oh shut up." He says a bit annoyed before looking down at a patient's chart.

"Do you like her that way? Or…?"Jackson looks up at me slightly,

"No of course not. It's just for fun." He nods before looking back at the chart.

"Yeah right. You don't just have sex with someone like FIFTY times and say you don't have feelings for them. Not to mention she was your BEST FRIEND before. You guys practically know each other."

"Can you stop?"Jackson closes the patient's chart and looks at me.

"Look, I can openly say I loved you, Lexie. But April, she's different." I raise my eyebrows,

"Oh? How so?" I ask waiting to be entertained.

"She just is okay? We both agreed it was JUST fun. Nothing more." I laugh a bit,

"You love her and you know it." I tease him causing him to blush a bit.

"I don't, so stop!" He growls at me.

"Don't get too defensive now. She'll soon be Mrs. April Avery." His eyes widens at that.

"Do you EVER stop talking?" He says while putting his hand over my mouth. I grin and start making kissing sounds.

"muah muah."Jackson quickly pulled his hand away and wiped his palm on his scrubs.

"Stop!" He says with a small smile trying his hardest not to laugh.

"But I got you to smile." I grin again.

"Whatever. Don't you have some place to be?" He says hoping to get rid of me.

"Maybe, but it's fun to tease you."Jackson rolls his eyes playfully.

"Then I guess it's only fair if I tease you."Jackson replies with a small grin.

"Mhm and what would you tease me about?"Jackson thought about it and shrugged.

"Don't you have an apartment you're supposed to be moving into?!" He blurts out a bit annoyed that he couldn't think of anything. I laughed and patted his back,

"Go ahead; tease me for going back to Mark." I shrug not really caring if he did.

"No, it isn't fun if you're telling me to do that." I smile,

"Why do you even care so much if I tease you about April? You sorta had it coming by sleeping with her."Jackson blushes a bright red.

"Okay, I'm gonna be completely honest with you." He says in a whisper before leaning close to me.

"I like April a lot, but she had a scare where she thought she was pregnant and I told her I would marry her so she wouldn't have a kid out of wedlock and in the end…" He pauses, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"She isn't pregnant and I'm crushed." I look at him unsure of if he's being serious or not.

"Oh god…Are you serious?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yes, I'm 100 percent serious, Lexie. We haven't slept together since that day…we're just friends for now. Please, don't tell anyone." He begs me.

"Of course…" I nod.

"Maybe the way you worded it, made it sounds like you would only marry her BECAUSE of the "baby." I add in which Jackson looks at me.

"But I actually meant it."

"I know, but maybe you shouldn't have said that you would marry her so she wouldn't have a kid out of wedlock."Jackson stood there silently and nodded. I felt so proud of myself for being right.

"You're right, thanks Lexie." I smile,

"Sure. Anytime."

"I gotta go, but tell me how things go." I say before I head off.

Later that day, I met up with Mark and we headed to my place and for the past few hours I had packed all my stuff and Mark "helped." And I say "helped" because he kept getting distracted with all my stuff.

"Oh, I never knew you had this top. It looks sexy." Or,

"I really love your panties." God, could he get ANYMORE creepier? But in the end, I still loved him.

Let me bring you back to the beginning; which is a few months later.

"Lex…" Mark says as he knocks on the bathroom door.

"I-I have something for you." He adds before I open the door a bit excited.

"Something for me? Really? What is it?" I ask really eager to see it.

"Could you come out here?" He takes my hand and I follow after him. When we get out into the living room, I see rose petals all over the floor and counter. I raise my eyebrows a bit confused.

"Are you saying my surprise is rose petals?" Mark swallows hard and before I can say or do anything else, he suddenly gets down on one knee and opens a ring box. My eyes widens as I shake my head in disbelief.

"No…you aren't." I say trying not to cry.

"We've been through so much together. The arguing, the breaking up and getting back together, the friends dying, the shooting, and then the plane crash. But through all that, I never stopped loving you. The day we met and the moment you came over here begging for me to "teach" you, I'm glad I got the courage to talk to you that day. You changed me for the better. So, Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?" I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry.

"That's where you answer." Mark whispers nervously. I laughed and nodded quickly.

"Yes! Oh god! Yes, Yes, Yes!" I say as Mark takes the ring out.

"Can I put this on your finger?" I'm so shocked that I can't even think of which hand to give him. He gently takes my left hand and places the ring onto my ring finger. I swallow hard as he gets up and kisses me.

"I'm engaged…" I softly say before kissing him again.

"You're engaged." He says with a laugh before we kiss again. I wrap my arms around his torso and he kisses my nose.

"I love you so much Lex."

"I love you too, Mark."

Fun Fact: The scene where Lexie says "I couldn't think of which hand to give." I got that idea from the Chyler proposal. When Nathan asked her to became "Mrs. Chyler Leigh West." She was like "I don't even know which hand to give." :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Oh god! I-I-I'm a nervous wreck!" I say while standing in front of the mirror fanning myself with my hands nervously trying to calm myself down.

"You'll be fine, Lexie." My half-sister Meredith reassures me. I ball my hands into a fist and then reopen them while taking deep breaths.

"I know. I know. I just, I can't believe the day is finally here." Meredith adds some finishing touches to my hair before she places her hands on my shoulders.

"You look beautiful." She smiles while looking at me in the mirror.

"Thank you."

"You'll be fine." I nod while she gives me a pep talk.

"W-What if I trip?"

"You won't."

"What if I do?" I ask again,

"Lexie Grey, listen to me." I turn my head to look at Callie who's sitting on a chair.

"You won't trip, you won't mess up, you're gonna ROCK this! Okay?" She stands up and stands on my other side and looks at me in the mirror.

"You're BEAUTIFUL! You've been waiting for this day for weeks. It's your time to shine, okay? So no more of that negative scared crap. Cause if you keep it up, I'll just have to sock you." Callie threatens me. I laugh a bit and nod,

"Okay, you're right. You're right." I take another deep breath.

"I really wish my mom was here." I look at myself.

"I know, but she's here in spirit." Meredith says while rubbing my back.

"Now get out there, cause he's waiting for you." Callie says before pushing me towards the door. I turn my head to look atArizona.

"You'll be fine, Lexie." She says before her, Callie, and Meredith head out the door and I follow after them.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I hear my dad say as I meet up with him by the double doors.

"Thank you." I say with a soft smile before he holds his arm out.

"You ready?" I hook arms with him slowly, take another deep breath, and nod.

"I-I-I think so." I say nervously. My dad and I stand a bit farther away from the double doors as they open and Arizona, Callie, and Meredith walk in. Then following behind is cute little Zola throwing flowers. After they were done, the music changes and now it was my turn to enter. I take another deep breath as my dad and I start walking. All that ran through my head was, "don't fall, don't trip, don't get distracted, just focus." This was honestly more nerve wrecking than cutting open a patient for the first time. Everyone turned to look at me; I looked back at them and noticed a few of them already crying. I looked forward and there he stood, Mark Everett Sloan. He looked so sexy just standing there waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile while walking. It seemed like forever, but eventually I reached the front, my dad removed the veil from my face, kissed my cheek, and stood to the side. I stood in front of Mark and we held hands.

"You look BEAUTIFUL!" He whispers to me, which caused me to forget all about my nervousness and just focus on him. The music stops and the pastor begins to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Mark Everett Sloan and Alexandra Caroline Grey in holy matrimony." He begins to say, but afterward I start to ignore every word that he was saying and just gaze into Mark's eyes. God, his eyes were so amazing. I could just stare at them all day.

"Do you, Mark Sloan, take Alexandra Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He replies before taking the ring and placing it slowly onto my ring finger.

"And do you, Alexandra Grey, take Mark Sloan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I say with a smile on my face before taking the ring and placing it onto his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mark cups my cheeks and kisses me; around us everyone claps and cheers.

During the party, Mark and I had our first dance then we heard the speeches from the maid of honor, bridesmaids, groomsman, and best man. Then we cut the cake, took tons of pictures together, and then enjoyed the rest of the night just talking and dancing.

"Congratulations."Jackson says to me as he pats my back.

"Thank you." I tell him with a smile.

"Avery! My man!" Mark grins at him as Jackson holds his hand out for a handshake.

"Congrats."Jackson says before Mark and him shake hands.

"Congratulations." I turn and look at Derek who invites me into a hug.

"Thank you."

"You better treat her well, Mark." Derek says in his protective older brother voice.

"Trust me, I will." He winks at me before Derek places his hand on Mark's back.

"You know, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you've finally committed to a woman and settled down." Mark smirks and holds his wine glass up.

"I couldn't have found a better woman." He says before sipping his wine and then wrapping an arm around me.

"Well aren't you cute?" I tease him while leaning close and nuzzling his neck.

"So, where are you two planning to go for your honeymoon?" Derek asks, but before we can answer Meredith approaches us and smiles.

"Congrats you two." I hug her and thank her. Mark looks at me and then back at Derek.

"Hm…Hawaii?" He grins before looking at me again.

"Oh god…" I laugh a bit,

"Is that because of the house joke I made a few months ago?" I look up at him.

"Maybe, but you gotta admit that Hawaii is a lovely place to go." I nod in agreement.

"Well wherever you take her, have fun and take care of her." Derek advices him.

"I know. I'm not an idiot." Mark replies.

"It looks like there are more people waiting to talk to you. I'll talk to you guys later." Derek says as he leaves with Meredith.

"Lex, congrats." I hear Alex's voice as he holds his wine glass up indicating "cheers."

"I'm so happy for you, Lexie." April says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh and you too, Mark." She nods before taking a picture of us and then walks off.

After hours of talking to people and thanking them for congratulating us, Mark and I finally got to leave and head home.

"We're married!" I squeal like a teenager who just got kissed for the first time.

"I know." Mark replies before kissing me.

When we get home, Mark picks me up bridal style, and carries me into the door. I giggle loudly as he lays me down onto the bed.

"God, you're so beautiful, Lex." He says as he crawls over me and kisses me.

"And you're handsome." I tell him, wrapping my arms around him. He sits up and starts undoing his clothes before he makes his way to unzipping my dress and stripping me naked. Even though I had slept with Mark so many times before this, something about this night made the sex SO much hotter.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Lexie Grey, Lexie grey, how is your day?" I hear a voice which instantly brings a smile to my face.

"Do you really wanna know?" I reply a bit teasingly as I turn to look at Mark who was also down in the ER.

"Yes, I wanna know if you're up for dinner at Camparos tonight." He asks before we walk into a room just to see a patient bleeding horribly after a car crash.

"Tyler! Please be okay!" A woman, about the age of 17, yells out as she stands by the door with shock on her face.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here." I tell her as I help the other doctors with the patient.

"That's my boyfriend." The woman tells us as she starts crying a bit,

"I-I-I don't even know what happened." I turn to a nurse and hint at the door.

"Okay, we're doing everything we can. But you can't be in here." The woman nods as the nurse escorts her out of the room.

"Okay, he's flat lining, charge to 300." I hear Dr. Hunt yell out as he's handed the paddles. He places them onto the patient's chest and yells, "Clear!" Everyone removes their hands quickly away before the electricity jolts the patient's body and he stabilizes.

"Okay, we need to get him to an OR, NOW!" Dr. Hunt yells as we all head out the door and rush him into surgery.

Later that day, I had met up with Mark again while on the elevator heading to neuro.

"So, you never answered my question." I look up at him.

"What question?"

"Are you in the mood for Camparos tonight? I got us a reservation." I look at him and smile,

"Oh, I don't know Dr. Sloan. I don't know if my husband would like me going on a date with another man. Especially a good-looking doctor like yourself." I tease him.

"Mhm. Then maybe he doesn't have to know." He teases back before leaning close to kiss me.

"I think I'm in the mood for that." I say before kissing him back.

"It'll remind me of the time you met my dad for the first time." Mark thought about it for a bit and nodded,

"Oh yes. I remember that. You were so gorgeous and you still are." I giggled softly as the doors opened.

"This is my stop, I'll see you tonight."

"You always will." I say as he gets out. Once the elevator gets to my floor, I get out and head to work.

"Have you told him yet?" I jump a bit startled by the sudden voice. I turn to look and see Derek.

"The patient?" I question him unsure of what he was talking about.

"No. Mark." I raise my eyebrow,

"Since when do you like to be my big brother while at work?" He holds up a patient's chart and we start to head to the room.

"I was just asking. So, did you?" I shook my head,

"I wanted to tell him first, but I should have known Mer couldn't keep a secret from you." As we entered the room, Derek handed me the chart and I read it off.

"Michael Reed, 15, suffers from constant epilepsy." Derek nods at me,

"Yep, you gotta love those seizures." The guy jokes with me as Derek starts doing the typical checkup.

"Dr. Grey, what's the name of the procedure we'll be doing?" I look at Derek,

"Corpus Callosotomy."

"Exactly."

"What exactly is that doc?" The boy asks while looking from Derek then back at me.

"Dr. Grey?" Derek says in a voice that indicates I should explain it.

"Well, we will go in and split both the hemispheres of your brain."

"And this will stop my seizures?" Michael asks with a slight smile of excitement.

"Yes, it should." I say with a smile.

"Then sign me up."

"There will be some side effects to this surgery, of course. Unfortunately this will cause your left hemisphere and right hemisphere to act on their own." I look at Michael who's giving me a confused face.

"There's something called alien hand syndrome, which can cause your hands to act on their own without you telling it to. And there is also a chance you might have a slight speech impairment."

"Well I guess all those are better than this…" Michael began to speak, but suddenly he began shaking and jolting; he was having a seizure. Derek quickly pushed the red button on the wall before we both assisted him.

"Okay, we need to get him to an OR. These epilepsies could kill him." I nod as Michael starts stabilizing.

"We're still waiting on his parent's consent though." I inform Derek.

"Find them and get it. I'll take him to the OR and once you've gotten it, come down and scrub in." I nod as I leave the room and ask one of the nurses to find his parent's number.

Once I got the parents into the hospital to quickly sign the consent form, I head on down to the OR and scrub in.

When work was over, I met up with Mark in which he kissed me before we did anything else.

"How was your day?" He asked while we headed out the door.

"It was great. I got to do a corpus callosotomy." I smile widely and Mark's eyebrows go up.

"Wow, you don't get to do one of those everyday." I nod.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay. I did a breast reduction."

"You don't sound too happy about that." He shrugs,

"I'd prefer if they were enlarging them." He teases me in which I playfully hit his arm.

"Well, because of that comment, I won't tell you this secret that I've been keeping." Mark gasped,

"No! You have to tell me, cause now I'm curious." I laugh. I always loved teasing Mark, especially when it made him curious. We get into the car and head over to the restaurant.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Mark asks as he turns to look at me.

"Nope." I tease him again.

"Oh c'mon. When will you tell me?"

"When I feel its right." I smile at him before we arrive and head in. As we sit down, Mark looks at me while I look at the menu.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like a creep?" I ask him before putting my menu down.

"You're just gorgeous." He says and right as I pick up the menu again, Mark reaches over and starts tickling me. I squeal loudly and start laughing.

"Oh my god! Mark!" I almost drop the menu as I try pushing his hand away.

"Are you gonna tell me?" I giggle uncontrollably as I try talking.

"What was that?" He teases as people start staring at us.

"Okay! I'll spill." I say while trying to catch my breath. Mark pulls his hand away and smirks.

"Now you got everyone staring. We're at a fancy restaurant, Mark." I tease him as he moves his hand close to me again.

"No, no more tickling." I whine softly. Before I can tell him the big secret, the waiter comes by and takes our orders. But when ordering drinks, I think my choice gave the secret away.

"Lex?" Mark asked a bit suspicious.

"Yes?"

"Are you?" I smile widely and nod.

"Yep, I'm pregnant." Mark sits there in shock, but not for long because he leans close and kisses me.

"This is so exciting! You're…" He shakes his head and corrects himself.

"WE'RE having a baby." I nod happily as we share another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It had been the first night since Mark had to work the night shift.

_"Lexie!"_Meredith cried out as I saw her running towards me. I turned my head to look at her as I began coughing up blood. Oh god, what was going on?

_"Someone help us!"_ Mark yelled out as he began pushing something.

_"We're gonna help you, I promise, Lex."_ Mark said trying to reassure me.

_"LEXIE!"_I heard Meredith cry out again as I now hovered above her watching her cry.

_"Mer, I'm right here."_I say reaching out to touch her, but my hand just slips right through her. I turn to look at Mark who is now lying on the ground with Cristina trying to revive him multiple times. The scene changes to Mark holding my hand again,

_"I love you."_He whispers as he strokes my hair,

_"I love you too._" I say back, but something tells me he didn't hear me.

_"I love you. I love you."_ He repeats while holding my hand and crying.

_"Mark, I love you. Do you hear me?"_ I ask while trying to shake his body that lied on the ground, but I just went right through him too.

_"Mark! MARK!_" I yell out as I jolt up in my bed panting and sweating. I turn to look at the other side of the bed just to see it empty; Mark still hadn't come home. I take a deep breath before deciding to get dressed. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I lean towards the sink and began splashing my face with water. I then looked at myself in the mirror again thinking about the dream, about how my mind constantly wanted to remind me about the horrible day and how it wanted to tell me that I should have died that day, but didn't. I hated having thoughts about the plane crash, but every day there was ALWAYS something that reminded me of it. I took another deep breath, fixed my hair, and headed out to the hospital.

When I arrived, I was still half asleep, everything seemed like a blur.

"Dr. Grey, we didn't know you were on call tonight." I hear someone say. As I turn around I see Chief Hunt looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I nod a bit unsure as I continued to walk.

"Dr. Grey!" He calls out as my eyes look around for Mark.

"Okay, you don't look well. Lay down here." Owen guides me to one of the rooms and tries to get me to lie down.

"I-I need…" I softly say while thinking about the dream.

"What do you need? Lay down, I'll have a nurse bring it." I shake my head, pushing past him, and heading towards the door.

"Lexie!" He calls my name out, but I ignored it. I continued to walk down the halls of the hospital, but it seemed I could only run into people I didn't wanna see.

"Lexie? I didn't know you were on call tonight." I hear Meredith call my name out.

"She's not." Owen replies for me as he grabs my shoulders to try and take me back to the room.

"I'm fine! Will you stop talking for me! Stop telling me what to do!" I yell a bit annoyed.

"Lexie…" Meredith says a bit worried.

"Just…" I begin, but start walking away from them.

"Hold on." Meredith calls out as she runs after me.

"What's going on? Are you and Mark okay?" I turn to look at her and don't reply.

"I think you need rest, Lex." Meredith suggests, but I don't reply, instead I head over to the elevators.

"Page Dr. Sloan." I hear her say to Owen before I head onto the elevator. Meredith runs after me, holds the door open, and slides into the elevator before it moves.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" She says as she slightly looks at me. I ignore her again.

"If there's something going on between you and Mark or if there's something wrong with the baby, you can talk to me." I look at the numbers on top of the elevator door before I hear a "ding" and the doors open. I head out with Meredith following me.

"Dr. Grey, if you have a minu-" I hear Mark's voice before he stops and looks at me.

"L-Lex?" He says a bit confused. I quickly run into his arms and for some reason tears just start to flow down my face.

"Lex…" Mark whispers as he wraps his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asks,

"I don't know. Owen and I found her wandering the halls. We thought something was wrong, but she wouldn't talk to us." Meredith answers while Mark rubs my back to comfort me.

"Lex, let's go some place quiet, okay?" He says in a really soothing voice.

"I just don't…I don't wanna be alone tonight." I say with a shaky voice as I grip onto his shirt tightly and let more tears flow down my cheeks.

"Okay, I'm right here. You won't be alone." I pull away a bit from his embrace and try to look at him. He wipes the tears away from my cheeks and kisses me on each one. His kisses always calmed me down.

"Thank you." He says to Meredith before he guides us to one of the on-call rooms.

"Are you hungry? Is the baby okay?" I walk over to the bed and sit down.

"The baby is fine." I answer with a sniffle. Mark sighs, sits next to me, and wraps an arm around me.

"What's going on, Lex? Did something happen?"

"I-I can't be alone, Mark. I get- those nightmares." I softly say. Mark kisses my head.

"What nightmares?" He looks at me curiously.

"Ever since the crash, I've been constantly having nightmares about us dying. About you dying next to me and I'm watching you die from above. I scream your name, but you can't hear me. I try to shake you, but I slip right through you." I begin crying again, but Mark holds me close.

"Lex…" He whispers again,

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I-I only get them when I'm alone." I manage to say through the sniffles.

"I'll talk to Hunt and see if I can leave now. There shouldn't be any patients who need me." I smile a bit,

"You don't have to, I can stay here…" He shakes his head and gets up,

"No, c'mon. You need rest and the baby does too." Mark holds his hand out; I grab it, and stand up. We head out the door and spot Owen and Meredith talking down the hall.

"Dr. Sloan." Owen calls out as we head towards them.

"I'm gonna take Lexie home. You don't need me, do you?"

"No. Go home." Owen says sympathetically as he pats Mark's back. I hold onto Mark as we head out the doors and go home.

When we get home, we both sit on the couch and I cuddle with him.

"Oh Lex, I wish you told me sooner. I wouldn't have agreed to do a night shift." I shook my head,

"I didn't wanna bother you with that. Besides, I didn't think I still got them." He kisses my head again as I lay my head on his chest.

"Nothing you say bothers me, you know that Lex. Besides, I'd much prefer spending the nights with you than at the hospital." I smile softly as I look up at him and kiss him.

"Thank you, but they need you. You're the best plastic surgeon." Mark chuckles,

"As true as that is, they can always have Jackson come in." He did have a point. After all, Jackson WAS a fellow now, which means he didn't need Mark to watch his every move during a surgery. Mark began rubbing my back again which caused me to slowly doze off.

"I love you, Lex." He whispers. I smile and slowly whisper back,

"I…love you too." This time, I knew for sure that Mark heard me. My eyes slowly shut as I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
